Christmas Cards
by NintendoGamer64
Summary: Ash is starting Christmas vacation in Alola, when he receives a card from someone. Amourshipping AshxSerena


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

Professor Kukui was teaching to his class at the Pokemon school. "Now, when encountering a Mimickyu you should never, and this is important, take off their hood. That will be on the test." Ash looked over to Mallow. He whispered, "Christmas vacation is almost here!" Mallow whispered back, "I know. I can't wait. You should come over to my parent's restaurant. We have a special Holiday Dish that we only serve on the week of Christmas. It's to die for." "I can't wait." They payed their attention back to the Professor. "Now, an Alolan Raichu uses its surfboard tail using...anyone? Anyone at all? Psychic powers. And that concludes this semester. I will see you all next month." Ash got his stuff as his best buddy Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder.

The two walked back to Professor Kukui's house along with the professor himself. Ash entered the house while the Professor checked his mail. Ash opened the door to be greeted by a cheerful Rockruff. "Hey, Rockruff." He then noticed a few Christmas presents. He looked at a tag. _To Ash, love Mom!_ The professor came in with an envelope. "Hey Ash, you got a Christmas card." "Really, from who?" "It doesn't say, but probably not your mom or Professor Oak. It looks like it was sent to you house in Kanto and then sent from your mother to here." He took the enveloped. Pikachu was kind enough to open it with his Iron Tail.

It was a postcard...he was surprised to see Serena in Hoenn! He saw her in a snowy city (unlike the sunny beaches he was on) with her Braixen, Pancham, and Sylveon, as well as a Mawile and a Jigglypuff. Ash wondered if it was the same Jigglypuff he last met in Hoenn. He read the letter.

 _Merry Christmas, Ash._

 _I hope that you're having fun in whatever region you're in. I hope this letter got through. I knew you'd be in another region, but didn't know which one, so I just sent it to your house and hoped your mom would know what to do. I was sitting in my Pokemon Center room when I heard one of our favorite songs, V, come on the radio. It made me think of you and want to check in._

 _I am doing great in Hoenn. The competitions are very fun. I struggled at first, especially with the battling part, but I got better. I've already got three ribbons. Only two more to go. I got tips from this nice girl named Dawn. You would have liked her. She's very nice and caring._

 _As you can tell from the photo, I caught a Jigglypuff and a Mawile. Mawile is a great battler and very showy, while Jigglypuff loves to sing and dance._

 _How are you and Pikachu doing? What region are you traveling in? Is it fun?_

 _I hope to see you again one day._

 _Serena._

 _P.S. About what happened, in the airport. Will it affect our friendship?_

Ash loved the letter. He looked at the address and started writing.

 _Dear Serena,_

 _Merry Christmas. I'm glad you wrote to me. I was happy to receive your letter. I am glad you are doing well in Hoenn. I can't believe you already have three ribbons. I bet that you made a LOT of people smile._

 _You should know that I've met Dawn before. We traveled through Sinnoh together with another friend named Brock. I'm glad that two of my friends are getting along well and helping each other out._

 _Pikachu and I are doing great. We are in a region called Alola. It's a region composed of four islands. I'm studying in a school instead of journeying for now, but I am planning on journeying across the islands to compete in the Island Challenge. It's a tournament similar to a Pokemon League. While here, I caught a Pokemon called a Rowlet. Team Rocket are still after Pikachu, but you get used to that after a while._

 _Yes. What you did in the airport did affect our friendship. It made me miss you more, but I don't want to stop you from fulfilling your dream of making people smile. Besides, I know we'll meet again one day. I know you've got the power to do that. I just wish you told me before. But no use regretting what you didn't do._

 _I hope to see you some time in the future._

 _Ash._

He put the letter in the envelope, added a stamp, and sent it out. "Now it should arrive at a Pokemon Center Serena visits. Come on Pikachu. Let's go get that Holiday Dish Mallow was talking about." "Pika!"


End file.
